2015 Summer Event
Introduction The is an event that will run from June 17, 2015 to July 8, 2015. The concept is the same as in the previous summer events, the Summer Casino. To take part in the Summer Casino the player needs tickets and these can either be won through quests or be bought with diamonds. To access the casino, click the Summer Casino bar at the top left corner of the screen (pictured to the left). The player will now see the Summer Casino window, containing a spinning wheel, a neighborhood spins bar, a neighborhood actions log, and some buttons to spin or refresh the wheel. In order to spin the wheel, the player first needs to earn tickets. The event presents a series of quests that the player can complete in exchange for tickets to spend in the Summer Casino. If the player is advancing very quickly through the quest line there are also a few bonus quests which might be activated for a chance at an extra ticket. Each spin costs one ticket, and results in one prize. Any player can also refresh and spin the wheel at a cost of one ticket to call up a whole new set of prizes for the neighborhood. Questline Quest 1: *''Greva Darn:'' "Gather 2,000 coins" **Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 2: *''Greva Darn:'' "Motivate or Polish 21 buildings" **Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 3: *''Greva Darn:'' "Finish a 5-minute production 10 times" **Reward: 2 Tickets Bonus Quest 1:'1 *''Greva Darn: "Finish an 8-hour-production 2 times" and "Spend 11 Forge Points" **Reward: 1 Ticket '''Quest 4: *''Greva Darn:'' "Gain a little happiness and some population" and "Gather a few coins and some supplies"2 **Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 5: *''Greva Darn:'' "Build a decoration from your age or 3 from the previous age" and "Motivate or Polish 27 buildings" **Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 6: *''Rinbin:'' "Recruit 3 units from your current age or 4 units from the previous age" and "Delete 3 units from your current age or 4 units from the previous age" **Reward: 2 Tickets Bonus Quest 2:'1 *''Rinbin: "Finish a 24-hour-production 2 times" and "Spend 14 Forge Points" **Reward: 1 Ticket '''Quest 7: *''Rinbin:'' "Acquire a sector or gather 77 goods" **Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 8: *''Rinbin:'' "Scout a province, research a technology or acquire a province" **Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 9: *''Greva Darn:'' "Sell any 2 buildings from your current age or 3 from the previous age" and "Motivate or Polish 33 buildings" **Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 10: *''Fernikus:'' "Build 3 buildings from your age or 4 from the previous age" **Reward: 2 Tickets Bonus Quest 3:'1 *''Fernikus: "Finish a 24-hour-production 3 times" and "Spend 16 Forge Points" **Reward: 1 Ticket '''Quest 11: *''Fernikus:'' "Build a cultural building from your age or 2 from the previous age" **Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 12: *''Fernikus:'' "Contribute 15 Forge Points to Great Buildings or research a technology" **Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 13: *''Greva Darn:'' "Scout a province" **Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 14: *''Grivus:'' "Recruit 6 units from your current age or 8 units from the previous age" **Reward: 2 Tickets Bonus Quest 4:'1 *''Grivus: "Finish a 24-hour-production 4 times" and "Spend 18 Forge Points" **Reward: 1 Ticket '''Quest 15: *''Grivus:'' "Plunder 7 buildings or acquire a sector without fighting" **Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 16: *''Grivus:'' "Build a military building from your current age or 2 from the previous age" **Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 17: *''Greva Darn:'' "Infiltrate 3 sectors" **Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 18: *''Mandrubar:'' "Spend 11 Forge Points" and "Buy 3 Forge Points" **Reward: 2 Tickets Bonus Quest 5:'1 *''Mandrubar: "Finish a 24-hour-production 5 times" and "Spend 20 Forge Points" **Reward: 1 Ticket '''Quest 19: *''Mandrubar:'' "Gather 90 goods or research a technology" **Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 20: *''Mandrubar:'' "Research a technology" **Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 21: *''Greva Darn:'' "Gain control over a province" **Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 22: *''Greva Darn:'' "Motivate or polish 51 buildings" **Reward: 250 Diamonds Bonus Quest 6:'1 *''Greva Darn: "Finish a 24-hour-production 5 times" and "Spend 22 Forge Points" **Reward: 1 Ticket 'Bonus Quest 7:'1 *''Greva Darn:'' "Finish a 24-hour-production 6 times" and "Spend 24 Forge Points" **Reward: 1 Ticket 'Bonus Quest 8:'1 *''Greva Darn:'' "Finish a 24-hour-production 7 times" and "Spend 24 Forge Points" **Reward: 1 Ticket 'Bonus Quest 9:'1 *''Greva Darn:'' "Finish a 24-hour-production 8 times" and "Spend 24 Forge Points" **Reward: 1 Ticket '''Ending: *''Greva Darn:'' "Congratulations! You finished all the Summer quests!" Notes: 1 The purpose of the bonus quests is to slow the player's progress of the event. 2 20 population, 20 happiness, 100 coins, and 100 supplies. Prizes This is a list of all available prizes during the event. Notes: 3 Amount is depending of the player's researched age. 4 From the player's researched age. The prizes displayed in the wheel are available for every player in the player's neighborhood to claim, with 4 of each displayed prize being available initially (one can see how many of each item is left in the circle surrounding the wheel items). The prizes are random but every wheel always has something special that can be won by up to 4 spinners. If, for example, one player wins one of a specific prize where 4 are available, it is removed from the wheel and only 3 of them will be remaining for neighbors to win. This goes on until all the prizes in the wheel run out, at which point the wheel is automatically refreshed with a fully stocked new set of prizes. It is also possible for any player in the neighborhood to refresh the wheel. Note that a refresh of the wheel also spins the wheel. In addition to the individual prizes, every spin, or refresh and spin, is counted towards a total of 77 spins in the neighborhood. Once the neighborhood reaches 77 spins, every player in the neighborhood gets 20 medals and the counter resets. To keep track of who's winning what, there is a neighborhood casino actions log. New Buildings Other Events de:Sommer-Event 2015 Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events Category:2015 Summer Event